


First to 1,000

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [56]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: First off: I love Archie comics and I love Riverdale. I wanted to have fun with my first 'Riverdale' story. I decided to have the characters discuss the story counts under their names ... and the shipping pairing counts. I wanted to honor the fandom right as it reaches the first character to hit 1,000 stories.Second off: This is the work of Fan Fiction Net author: Algernon Abbey.





	First to 1,000

"I'm going to reach a 1,000 stories  _way_  before any of you losers." Cheryl calmly blew on her nails with a disinterested look on her face.

Everyone simply stares at her.

Kevin spoke in a annoyed voice. "Shut your mouth Cheryl. You obviously don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah Betty all ready has 962 stories to her credit." Chic swung his arm across his baby sister's shoulder.

"Perfect loser Betty doesn't matter." Cheryl waved her hand.

Veronica leaned across the table. "If I can get away with it then I'll kill you right now Cheryl."

Cheryl calmly looked Veronica in the eyes. "Why don't you. We are just comic book characters after all. Actors just playact us on TV." Leaning forward herself, "Not a crime for murdering a made up character."

"Ronnie don't play into her hands." Betty placed her hand on Veronica's stiff back.

"Yeah Ronnie please don't play into my hands." Cheryl mocked.

"Shut your face Cheryl." Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm dead and I'm pretty much bored with your whining twin sister."

Cheryl sat back into the booth with her arms crossed across her chest. "I'll be paired off with Archie  _way_  more then either of you girls." She smirked.

Wide eyed Archie looked at Betty and Veronica in a quick fashion. "Honest girls I have no interest in Cheryl at all." He held up his hands in defense.

Veronica sat back with Betty's hand still on the small of her back. She looked into Archie's eyes. "I'm honesty tired of you Archie. Sorry. I have moved onto better things."

"That's true. Veronica and Betty as a pairing all ready has 98 stories. While Archie and Veronica pairing stories are only 49 stories." Joaquin nodded his head. "Archie and Betty pairing stories are 27 stories."

Jughead glared death glares over at Archie.

"But Jughead and Betty pairing stories are at 228. Most of them are hot and sexy too boot." Moose put him. Slapping Jughead hard on the back. "Never thought you had it in you Jughead. I honesty thought you would have more sex with hamburgers then you would with another human being."

"Bughead." Cheryl laughed with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love that. Oh God how I simply love that!"

Archie jumped to his feet. "Shut the hell up! Betty and Jughead aren't meant to be. Betty is my girl! I all ready have to fight stupid face Adam for her time ..." He glared into his best friend's eyes. "I refuse to fight my best friend for her time."

Jughead calmly folded his arms across his chest. "You are the least favorite out of the core four Archie. Betty has 962 stories, I have 871 stories, Veronica has 455 stories and you have 437 stories." He shook his head. "If you aren't careful than Kevin with only 124 stories to his name can quickly pass you up in a few weeks time. Seeing how more people are writing him as a main character more than you right now."

Archie slowly sat back in his seat. He frowned as he realized that he's not the golden boy in the Riverdale. Especially after all that he was the sole reason for the town to exist. He wondered what decade he lost his public loving face?

"Chic you better leave my man alone." Joaquin frowned darkly at Chic Cooper.

"For a non comic book character Joaquin ... you actually have a little following." Dilton nodded his head. "You and Kevin as a couple have 23 stories. While Chic whom is de-aged for the tv show just showed up as a character in the character listing ... he and Kevin as a couple have 11 stories ... and their stories are quickly building up."

Chic smiled as he blew a kiss at Kevin.

"Alice and FP have 21 stories pairing them." Cheryl smirked into Betty's eyes. "I'm sure your mother loves being fucked by Jughead's daddy."

"Shut the fuck up before I murder you with my bare hands." Jughead growled.

Cheryl laughed. "Like I said I will get to 1,000 stories before any of you losers!"

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to Betty she reached 1,000 stories first!


End file.
